prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Jackson (Wentworth)
"Well you don't forget, you just stop remembering so much." William "Will" Jackson is the Deputy Governor at Wentworth Correctional Centre. He was demoted during season 5 but regained the role as deputy after Jake was demoted. Will is also currently serving as acting Governor, as Vera has shed hours for upcoming maternity leave. He chooses Linda as his acting deputy. Will is played by Robbie Magasiva Season 1 He was married to former Governor Meg Jackson, who was stabbed during a riot at Wentworth. Before his wife's death, Will seemed to be a very easy going officer. He was quite relaxed around the prisoners. Like his colleague, Vera Bennett , he cared about the women, and got involved in prison life, but unlike Vera, he didn't get too concerned with the prisoners problems. After Meg's death, Will was distraught. He turned to drugs, alcohol and sex to cope with her loss. He also became uncharacteristically harsh towards the women as well as the staff, and blackmailed Doreen Anderson into helping him find out who murdered Meg. During this time he caught Bea Smith's daughter (Debbie Smith) with Brayden Holt doing drugs, he confronts Jacs Holt but is blackmailed by Jacs not to tell Bea what he saw. In the episode Something Dies Will hits rock bottom when he finds out Meg had an abortion weeks before she died and nearly overdosed but is saved by fellow friend and colleague Matthew Fletcher, unaware of their short lived affair. Shortly after Will returned to his normal self and supports Bea with Debbie's death and he even goes to the morgue for her and tells her that she can't stay awake again all night. Later Will finds Meg's bracelet that went missing in Jacs' cell (unaware that Liz Birdsworth had planted it there) Fletcher stops Will from harming Jacs. Season 2 A much calmer Will returns to season 2 believing his wife killer had been charged and killed (by Bea Smith) he begins to date prison nurse Rose Atkins. His friendship with Fletcher becomes strained as Joan Ferguson begins to plot against both turning them against each other. In the episode Twist the Knife Will finds out about Meg's affair with Fletcher and offers Ferguson a resignation letter to prevent future issues that she adamantly rejects. Fletcher confronts Will at the boiling room and strongly provokes Will to bash him by saying Meg aborted her baby because it probably wasn't his. Ferguson offers Will a chance to get rid of Fletcher but Will refuses. As his friendship with Fletcher became strained his friendship with Bea grew strong raising eyebrows from Bea's ex-husband, Harry Smith, publicly accusing him of being the cause of their divorce by maintaining an inappropriate relationship, which concerns Rose that had witnessed it. Rose later apologizes to Will for questioning him about Bea. In the episode The Fixer it is revealed Ferguson was hell bent on revenge against Will as she believed her lover (Blackmoore's prison inmate, Jianna Riley) had killed herself when Will removed her baby when he was a social worker. She orders a hit and run by Nils Jesper that injures Rose but Will walks out unharmed. Will believes Harry was behind the attack as he had threatened him earlier and also drove a van, a very angry Will smashes his van and is arrested but Ferguson makes charges drop continuing to act as his protector. In the final episode of season 2 Fletcher realizes Ferguson's revenge plans against Will. Fletcher tried to reach him but Will is not responding to his calls anymore and is hit by Jesper's van as he was leaving Will's place. Meanwhile Will found Bea and almost succeed talking her out of killing Brayden until he smiled and she pulled the trigger shocking Will. Will escorted Bea outside but was arrested for allegedly aiding and abetting an escaped prisoner, set up by Ferguson, who lied to the police saying both were armed and planned to run away together with Vera's support confirming Ferguson's false accusations. Season 3 In season 3 Will returns to Wentworth after being suspended for 4 months, he continues to date Rose and Ferguson continues to try to get revenge against him. In the first episode a recovering Fletcher requests Vera to see Will. Later Rose and Vera advise Will to visit Fletcher, Will initially refuses but later visits him and Fletcher apologizes about his past with Meg. Will's happiness with Rose doesn't last as Ferguson frames him of Harry Smith's murder, straining their relationship, they still continue dating and trying to work things out. Will finds out about The Red Right Hand, Bea believes Kaz Proctor, her admirer possibly had killed Harry, Kaz immediately tries to attack Will with a bat when he visits her, leading him to believe she and her crew were likely responsible of Harry's murder. In the episode Evidence an overwhelmed and confused Rose finally decides to end her relationship with Will keeping their relationship strictly professional. Bea briefly questions Will when he reveals he got rid of the evidence planted on his place. In the episode A Higher Court Will finds out (through Ferguson after she makes him listen to an illegal recording) that Meg's killer wasn't Jacs Holt but Franky Doyle, he confronts Franky and she confesses saying it was an accident, Franky believes she deserves to be punished but Will refuses to hurt her, much to Ferguson's disappointment. Will forgives Franky. Will later teams up with Bea and Fletcher to bring down Ferguson after he finds out it was her all along against them and especially him. He is arrested but Bea still manages to give him a phone call pretending to be his lawyer giving him the name of Nils Jesper, Ferguson's hitman behind all the attacks. In the Episode Blood and Fire, Will is cleared and returns to Wentworth to find a big fire. Bea gives Doreen her baby and then runs back inside to save Franky and Will runs in after her. Will and Bea manage to push the door open and Bea grabs Franky and tells Will to leave Joan there but Will grabs her and brings her out, and also informed her Jianna didn't kill herself as she thought, she was murdered due to their inappropriate relationship. Season 4 In season 4 Will is promoted to Deputy Governor (and Vera is the new Governor) Will becomes the target of Kaz Proctor and her crew and the one sided rivalry with now prisoner Ferguson continues. Kaz' hatred for Will grows when she believes Will raped Ferguson and is also sleeping with Bea. In the episode Screw Lover Kaz accuses Bea of having an affair with Will, Bea adamantly defends Will thus making it worse. Bea prevents the attack on him alerted by new inmate (and Red Right Hand member) Allie Novak. Bea quickly begins to lose respect from the women, Will is very grateful with Bea and thanks her but she is left with no choice but to attack him to put down the rumors. Later Will is upset but understands why Bea staged an attack on him. Meanwhile new prison guard, Jake Stewart, tries to befriend Will but initially not with much success. In the episode Afterlife Will saves Bea's life by performing CPR after Ferguson poisoned her and drown her. Will tries to negotiate with Kaz to help him bring Ferguson down in exchange for the recording he tries to make her listen to (revealing it wasn't Bea that killed her but Ferguson) Kaz refuses and Will is knocked out by Mel (another Red Right Hand member) and is blackmailed by Kaz to leak the video she filmed to ruin his career. Jake comes to his aid helping out Will and not telling Vera about what happened. Later Jake obtains the contraband mobile phone with the video from Allie (in exchange for drugs) finally managing to become Will's friend and earn his trust. They go out to party together and Jake gives Will drugs thus making him relapse. Still with her revenge agenda against Will, Ferguson manages to turn Shane Butler (Jianna's son) against Will. Shayne tracks down Will and catches him doing cocaine and calls him out by saying that is just what his mother did, Will abandons Jake afterwards leaving him confused as to why he left so suddenly. In the season finale, Seeing Red, Will is suspended as he returned positive from a drug test and realizes Jake is not as friendly as he seemed to be. Before he finishes his shift he helps Bea giving her a contraband mobile phone to make a call, and also arranges a phone call with fellow officer, Linda Miles at the hospital, for Bea to talk to Maxine Conway about Allie's condition. Bea learns there is not much hope for Allie making her mental state fragile thus deciding to frame Ferguson (now a free woman) of her own murder. Will tries to keep Bea alive while paramedics arrive but shortly after Bea dies in his arms, he is last seen with Vera standing next to Bea's body with her blood on his hands. Season 5 Season 5 begins with the aftermath of the death of Bea Smith. Still shocked and saddened Will informs the women Bea is dead. Vera thanks Will at Bea's funeral for organizing it and offers him to return to work despite his recent suspension, Will accepts with Franky keeping his faith in justice. Later Franky is framed for murder but Will believes she's innocent. Will is determined to end the drug issue at Wentworth reinforcing security and is supported by Vera, he is successful. But soon former Governor Ferguson makes sure the drugs return to Wentworth with help of new Deputy Governor, Jake Stewart. Kaz is confident an officer is involved and blames Will, first to Vera and then informs the women why he had been suspended. Kaz is on her way to her sentencing appeal with Will and another prison guard, taking fellow officer Linda Miles' place so he could have a chance to confront Kaz. Moments later the van suddenly crashes into a river due to the tyre bolts being loosened by Franky, as she thought her trial hearing was that day so she would be in the van and therefore end up in hospital in an attempt to free herself from Wentworth and prove her innocence. Will risks his own life and almost drowns while saving Kaz from the back of the van. The two finally reach safety and go to hospital. On their arrival back at Wentworth, she thanks Will for saving her life and tells him things could possibly be different between the two of them from there on, Ferguson sees it, unknown to them. In "Think Outside the Box" Will is told by Kaz "Jake is bringing the drugs". Jake, per Ferguson's orders, and without success, tries to set up Will to be arrested. Will realizes and attacks Jake, but can't prove his involvement. Allie, Jake, and officer Will Jackson planned to finally get rid of Joan for good when Jake and Will allowed Joan to escape the prison with Franky and Joan's freedom with short lived when Will Jackson took Joan's box away and buried her alive. Season 6 In season 6 Will regains his Deputyship whilst his personal life unravels after burying Ferguson alive. Without giving details Will tells Kaz Ferguson is not coming back, she sobs when she understands he meant that he has killed her. Will gradually becomes more tormented by his actions and gets hooked on pills to make Ferguson's ghost go away. Kaz assures Will he did what he had to do to protect the women and reminds him he is a good man but it doesn't ease his guilt. Later Kaz, after lagging to Will about Vicky Kosta's 'fight club' offers him to keep doing it if it helps protect the women, Will seems skeptical and warns her of the danger of lagging. During a breakdown at the workshop Will snaps at Jake telling him at least he didn't have to bury someone alive, much to Jake's shock. Afterwards he understands why Will is so disturbed and suffering from insomnia and asks where he buried her but he doesn't want to talk about it. Kaz caringly holds Will's injured hand after he trashed the workshop when 'he heard Ferguson' but he still doesn't want to talk. Kaz continues to comfort Will but they are interrupted by her old nemesis, Marie Winter. At night Will finds Marie doing drugs in her cell but spares her. Kaz is accused of lagging to Will by Sonia Stevens (that she later killed to save Liz) both agree to put on hold their arrangement of lagging to protect the women for her own safety. Will haunted by Ferguson's hallucinations seeks comfort in a seemingly kindred spirit, Marie. They quickly bond over loss and engage in a sexual relationship and he feels better but it's shortlived once Vera has an stalker that appears to be Ferguson. Will's hallucinations worsen but he is comforted by Marie once again after mistaking an inmate for Ferguson and scaring everyone at the cafeteria. As Vera remains being stalked by what she thinks is Ferguson and she discovers Jake killed Ferguson's former hitman and Will has no choice but confess to Vera that he killed Ferguson with Jake's help and he must protect him. Vera albeit initially shocked remains supportive of Will but demands to go to the burial place to make sure she really is dead and so does Jake. Will is disgusted by the idea but later agrees. At night the three go together and find a rotting corpse, unaware to them they are being watched and photographed by the mystery person. During the season 6 finale is questioned by the police regarding Ferguson's murder, and when Vera goes with the detectives to check the footage of the driver bay it is revealed that Will deleted the security footage. He reveals later that he will confront the police and tell them everything, not just for Jake, but for Vera, but that plan is put on hold after Murphy is shot outside Vera's house and Jake tells Will he has an idea to pin it all on Channing. Season 7 Will in the season 7 premiere is asked to be acting governor after Vera is taken hostage by a junkie inmate. Will has stated that he wants to resign for the third time and that he would not make a good acting governor, Will is persuaded to stay by Vera as she stepped down from governors duties. Will also talks with Marie and Jake tells him how suspect it looks, but during the night shift he walks around the prison and sees that Marie and Allie are having sex together and he just walks away. He realises that Marie is using him and makes and alliance with Kaz again to protect the women. After Will becomes Acting Governor, the position of deputy Governor becomes available, both Linda and Jake apply. Will doesn't really think either are suitable but in the ends picks Linda because he cant trust Jake. Will has no choice but to indefinitely confine Kaz to Solitary for blowing up Marie as she is now a threat, but after Kaz speaks with Dr Miller and he says that Kaz is no longer a threat and Will decides to release her. Will learns in episode 4 that Kaz has known the entire time that he and Marie have been on, and he immediately tells Marie that they can't be seen together as Kaz knows. Will and Kaz depart after their last chat on bad terms and Kaz says he didn't did for him, she did it for Allie. In episode 5, is called to the scene after Vera finds Kaz's body, Will rushes from the governors office and goes to Vera and asks why he isn't working on her, but Vera says that its too late, Will goes in for a closer look and becomes overcome with grief. Will puts the prison on lockdown as detectives come in an investigate. Will lets the women hold a memorial service and he lifts the lockdown and he tells Marie how Kaz was killed and that she should go into protection. Will becomes furious later when Kosta is found with drugs and then the hoodie used in the murder, he witnesses alongside Vera, Marie becoming top dog. In episode 6 gets the results of the inquest back and has to release Kosta from the slot. Will orders another ramp of the prison and Vera tells him that he can't let her death become personal, Will reveals that he won't stop trying as he owes it to her, and that there are protesters outside the prison blaming him for Kaz's death. Will is later seen suspending Jake after Jake is falsely accused of sexual harassment, he later seen talking with Marie in the slot and being completely horrified that drugs were found in her cell and that he says he can't release her. Will in episode 7 releases Marie from the slot and has words with Vera on multiple occasions telling Vera that he wont allow Rita to visit Ruby. But Will learns from Marie that she has broken up with Allie and is told by Linda that Allie has requested a move back to H1. Will allows the move back to H1 and orders another ramp, they find nothing during this ramp as Vera tells Will that they failed Kaz and the women, Will tells Vera at least it wasn't on her watch, but she still feels guilty for it. Will later sleeps with Marie and is furious when Vera returns to the isolation unit with Rita. Will finally learns he has been manipulated by Marie the whole time, after both Rita and Vera figure out that he has something going on with her. Will is apart of the Siege and he refuses to open the airlock and let Sean, Marie and his cronies escape. 2 prisoners after shot and killed as a result and Will with the help of the SOG arrest the gunmen and the attorney general Michael Heston and Will tells Marie she will be going into protection "alone and for good.". Will later tells Rita that Boomer has been formally charged with manslaughter and then tells her he needs a word. Will is seen fare-welling Rita as she has to go into protective custody. Season 8 Trivia *Will Jackson is a reworking of Bill Jackson, the prison social worker from the original. *Will shares "Bill"'s social work experience, having moved from that job into corrections. *Will also shares re-imagined storylines of Meg Jackson from the original soap opera, Prisoner. *In the original Prisoner, Bill Jackson dies and Meg lives. In Wentworth, it is the other way round with Will living and Meg dying. Both deaths were identical, being stabbed during a prison riot. *In the original, Chrissie Latham is responsible for Bills murder, and Franky Doyle is responsible for Meg's in Wentworth. In both shows, the killer is forgiven. *Will and Vera are the only prison officers to date that have appeared in every episode of the series, Linda Miles has been in all but the first episode of Season 1. *Overall, Will, Vera, Liz and Boomer have appeared in all episodes of the show. *During one episode of season 3 Robbie is receives a Credit Only appearance as he was not in the episode The Long Game Appearances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Staff Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Jackson Family Category:2013 Arrivals Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Social Workers Category:Deputy Governors Category:Blackmoor Screws Category:Adults Category:Governors Category:Senior Officer Category:Siege of Wentworth Category:Acting Governor